


Broken Wings

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I prompted acaelousqueadcentrum "broken wings" for Skimmons. She made me fill it, too. She went supernatural and I didn't. This is all fluff. I hope it makes up for the angst in "Untitled". Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acaelousqueadcentrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaelousqueadcentrum/gifts).



Jemma shook her head in frustration. She was at her wits end. For the third time her sample tested positive for ptyalin. If she wasn't mistaken, which she rarely was, their mission just took a rather unpleasant turn. _A turn for the eewww_ as Skye would put it. Hearing the lab door slide open Jemma looked up from her test tubes and sighed in relief grateful for a distraction. She turned around and couldn't help but smile at the somersaults her stomach did. But suddenly the somersaults landed her at the bottom of a deep pit. Her smile instantly disappearing as she took in Skye's face. Tears were spilling from eyes filled with devastation and she cradled her left arm.

Jemma took off her gloves and rushed forward mentally preparing herself for whatever injury Skye may have sustained. Instead of the crimson and pink wounds Jemma expected she found something hiding under a fold in Skye's shirt, something straw yellow and grey-ish white, something feathery.

“Oh, what have you got there?” She brushed Skye's tears from her cheeks. Her heart ached without knowing what got Skye so upset. She ran her hands over Skye's arms and looked for any other signs of distress other than the obvious written on her face. Skye leaned into Jemma's touch. Her eyes fell shut and she visibly relaxed. “We hit it on our way back to the bus. It isn't dead. Can you help?” Skye pleaded. A hiccup shook her frame. A reassuring smile spread over Jemma's face. She would do anything for Skye.

“Of course. Why don't you introduce me to our patient?” Skye held still so Jemma could peel the fabric off the bird. It started fidgeting and tried to bury itself deeper into the crook of Skye's arm. “Wait a moment.” Jemma turned off all unnecessary machines and lights. The second try to free the bird from Skye's shirt proved more successful. Just holding the bird in her hands told Jemma that the humerus of its left wing was definitely broken. Jemma was worried about the patient and Skye as well. Her breathing had yet to return to normal. Voice soft Jemma explained, “Look at that. Your new friend is a _Icterus bullockii,_ more commonly known as a _Bullock's oriole.”_ The corner of Skye's mouth twitched, “Of course you'd know. Why am I not surprised?” Jemma huffed in mock indignation, “I will try harder to impress you, then. The little one here is female. See her coloring? A male specimen has brighter colors.”

The bird in her hand fidgeted and its breathing was erratic. There was nothing Jemma could do. She suspected there were more injuries, maybe internal ones as well. It seemed the alula on its right wing had also suffered from the impact. “Skye. Go to the storage room, please. You'll find a box of gauze in there. On your way back grab one of the scalpels from the second drawer over there.” Skye returned with the box, a scalpel and a quizzical expression. “It's not what you think.” Reluctant to step closer Skye waited for an explanation. “Are you seriously thinking I will hurt her?” The almost harsh words jolted Skye back into clearheadedness. Of course she trusted Jemma. All she could see was the little bird Trip had almost run over. She had scooped it up, chewed him out and had stopped thinking about anything but helping the bird. “I am sorry.” Jemma hadn't meant for her question to be so harsh and she realized to what conclusion Skye must have come due to the combination of items. Her instructions now came more gently. “Okay, sweetie. Empty out the box. Cut holes into the sides. Not too big and not too many. We want to guarantee a sufficient flow of oxygen but not let too much light into the box.” Skye did as she was told and Jemma took a closer look at the bird. It had calmed down. Its dark eyes were curiously observing them. Once satisfied with their makeshift carrier Jemma carefully placed the bird into the box Skye held out.

As luck would have it there was a veterinary clinic just an hour away from the bus' location. Coulson, concerned as well, had allowed them to take an official SHIELD van, but insisted they be back within three hours time, without the bird. Jemma's initial observations happened to be correct, both wings were broken. Lola - Skye claiming the bird needed a name – luckily had sustained no further injuries, internal or otherwise. While the vet had delivered the joyful news of a very promising recovery Jemma's focus hadn't been on him, but on Skye. She had listened with rapt attention and her face radiated happiness and relief. Jemma had never felt more drawn to Skye than in that moment. Of course all thoughts of that nature had to be nipped in the bud, so that was what she had done.

Jemma drove them back. It allowed her to think about having caught herself, yet again, thinking of Skye as more than just a close friend. Skye was too engrossed in her research about Lola to notice Jemma's pensive mood. Every new fact she uncovered and found remotely interesting made her bounce in her seat and turn to Jemma in excitement. A couple of times she thrust her tablet close to Jemma's face to show her a picture or chart. Jemma refused to be distracted while driving but enjoyed Skye's cheerfulness. “Did you know” Skye turned yet again toward her, “Bullock's oriole was named after -”. “After English amateur naturalist William Bullock.” Jemma interrupted fighting the grin threatening to spread on her face. Skye's expression was something to behold. She was pouting but her eyes gave away her astonishment. She remained silent for the remainder of the ride.

The car came to a stop just behind the bus and Jemma put it in park. She reached for the door handle eager to go back to her samples. She had experienced an epiphany while Skye had read out loud about Lola's feeding habits and wanted to test a theory as soon as possible. She also wanted to escape her thoughts. Whereas she had been glad about a distraction from work earlier, she just needed it to become a diversion from her current state of mind.

“You don't have to, you know.” A bewildered Jemma swung around to face Skye. Before she could ask her to elaborate, Skye continued. “You don't have to try to impress me. How you seem to be able to handle any situation amazes me. I am in awe with everything you do and everything you are.” Surprised about her admission Skye bit her lip, tilting back her head she groaned and then asked, “Can we forget I just said that?” Jemma put her hand on Skye's thigh effectively stopping her from fleeing the car. Her mind had gone blank and all she knew was her racing heart and this incredible woman in front of her. “Look at me. Please.” Skye took a deep breath and braced herself. As her eyes met Jemma's all air was expelled from her lungs. Jemma's face displayed too many emotions to name or count. The fiercest one however left Skye speechless. “Oh Skye.” Jemma's lips touched Skye's. Just briefly, but their connection quelled any lingering nervousness and doubts. “I am in awe of you, too. You were so beautiful today. I love how much you care about Lola, and about everyone else.”

 


End file.
